A SongFic Book
by Katzy
Summary: Various Songs, Various Characters. What happens when HarryPotter Characters sing about their feelings? So far we've gotten Harry and Severus singing. Please Review!
1. Unwell: Harry Potter

Author's Note: This is my first song fic, so tell me anything you feel about this. As always, I take flames, compliments, complaints, anything! Please Review! ____________________________________________________________  
  
Harry fidgeted with the end of his bluegreen dress robes as he waited for his name to be called. He was in his Seventh and Final year at Hogwarts and was going to to be singing a solo for the whole school and their family as his duty as Head Boy. Boy, was he nervous!  
  
Ginny, who was sitting beside him, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I know you'll do great, Harry." she said.  
  
"Thanks." Harry told his girlfriend.  
  
Harry stood up when he heard his name called and people applauded him as he stepped up on the stage after quickly kissing Ginny.  
  
"They asked me to sing a song that reflects my emotions or my thoughts, and when I heard this on a muggle radio, I immediantly knew this was my song." Harry explained as he took the magical microphone and heard the music. He began to sing and remember bits of his life as he sang the familiar words.  
  
iAll day  
  
Staring at the ceiling making  
  
Friends with shadows on my wall /i  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A little boy 6 years old sat in his cupboard at Number four Priivit Drive as he made shadow puppets with his hands from the light from his little 'window' in the door and made conversations with them because he was so lonely.  
  
"Hello." He said to the puppet.  
  
He made the puppet move it's mouth as he said in a squeaky voice, "Hello! How are you today?"  
  
Harry sighed and cried because he was stuck at the Dursely's without anyone to love or care for him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
i All night  
  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good  
  
For something /i  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry woke up screaming one night when he was 14 at the Dursely's as he dreamt about that awful night after the Third Task and curled his knees up in front of him and cried silently for Cedric and his family alone.  
  
And cold.  
  
He didn't have anyone to talk to, but knew he had to go back to sleep. he would soon be going back to Hogwarts. But now, he was alone.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
iHold on  
  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
  
Breakdown  
  
I don't know why /i  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked as they were on the train back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry had been thinking about what would meet him this year since Voldemort was back in power.  
  
"Yeah, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong? You can tell me." Ginny assured.  
  
"This is too much. You know, people look up to me to fight Voldemort and win, but I have tso much to do in the meantime. Friends, Prefect duties, Homework, Quidditch, O.W.L.s, Sirius, Voldemort, and trying to stay away from those bloody reporters who seem to be everywhere! I can't handel it, Gin. I just can't handel it..." Harry complained.  
  
Ginny hugged Harry. "If it helps, I'll be there with you the whole time. And I mean it, Harry James Potter, I will be there the whole way for you."  
  
Harry hugged Ginny back full force.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. That means the world to me." He said.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
iI'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be /i  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Harry! Did you see what she wrote?!" Hermione asked Harry. The mail had just come and Rita Skeeter had gone and wrote another artical saying Harry had gone mad and that the world was safest if Harry was in St.Mungos.  
  
"Yeah... Do you really think I've gone crazy?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"No, Harry. I don't." She said smiling.  
  
The thing was, Harry wasn't so sure himself.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
i See me  
  
Talking to myself in public  
  
And dodging glances on the train  
  
I know  
  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
  
With me /i  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been talking to air for a while now."  
  
"Look at him! You can't say he's not mad!"  
  
"Who's that dog?"  
  
"Must be his giude dog so that he doesn't get too lost."  
  
"Do you think he's talking to it?"  
  
"No. He's looking straight ahead."  
  
"He's insane. You think I should stun him and take him to St. Mungos?"  
  
"No... he's only a danger to himself. Not us."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry heard all the whispers as he strode through Diagon Alley whispering to Sirius every now and then. He had just defeated Voldemort for good this time, and people thought that it had gone to his head and made him insane. They weren't grateful at all. Just walked around as if THEY had done it.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
He had saved lives, but it had killed so many others in the process.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
iOut of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow  
  
I've lost my mind/i  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry Potter had just called a conferance with many newspapers from around the country concerning his mental health and made it clear that he was perfectly normal. It had gone well, but made himself think he had gone a little but insane.  
  
Not unlike Dumbledore. Perfectly sane, but then again, a little bit mad.Harry smiled. At least he had his friends, Sirius, Remus, and his girlfriend to help him stay that way.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
iI'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be /i  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely were sitting by the lake in Harry's 7th year, a month before Harry graduated. Ginny was sitting down in front of Harry and leaning her back on him as he wrapped his hands around her waist and put his chin on her head. Ginny placed her hands on his and smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.  
  
"Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, love?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes. And I love you, Harry." Ginny moved her head to where she could see his face.  
  
"You don't care that half of the wizarding world knoew everything about me, and that I constantly have to ward off all kinds of women? That I don't have much privacy? You still love me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ginny... when you're out of Hogwarts.... Will you marry me?" Harry took out a small velvet box and opened it, presenting a small gold ring with an emerald on it .  
  
"Harry Potter, I don't care who you used to be or what you have done, only that I love you and you love me." Ginny was in tears. "Of course I will marry you!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
iTalking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
They'll be taking me away /i  
  
The music stopped and Harry opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed he'd closed them until he did so, and he saw that Hermone was crying on Ron's shoulder who was looking close to tears himself. Ginny was sitting in her chair looking up at him with tears running down her face like a river. He motioned for her to come up to him and she obeyed. ALl of Hogwarts was silent as Ginny ran up to hug him and then they al broke into applause. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny as she hugged him and cried on his shoulder and he spoke.  
  
"My years at Hogwarts have been.... exciting is an understatement to all of the adventures Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I have had. Hogwarts has been my home all of these years, and my friends have helped me along the whole way. I hope we all can say that and have it be the truth. The 'adventures' have made me what I am today. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived doesn't really matter to me. Harry Potter -best-friend-boy-friend-godson-and-student is who I am. And I hope you do not strive on appearances, but what is on the inside.  
  
I hope we all learned throughout these years that those things that you believe, and things you can believe in that make the differences, and not just power. Thank you and I hope that I can someday see you guys again to just hang out and talk." Harry said. At the end, some others looked misty- eyed and everyone clapped for him as he and Ginny, who was now sniffeling, walked off stage.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Gin?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Harry kissed Ginny and forgot every thing exept this moment where he could be himself. Harry Potter, the crazy, brave, fun, loving, and caring man, out to experiance the world.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Still here? Leave a review so I know what ya thinks!  
  
Katzy 


	2. Family Portrait: Severus Snape

Hello! I own nothing exept Joseph, Susan, and Seph! The song is "Family Portrait" by "Pink"!  
  
Please Review, and here is the story!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Severus Snape, after many complaints from Albus and Poppy about testing potions on students (Mainly Gryffindors), drank Hermione Granger's potion.  
  
"And what might this potion do, Ms. Granger?" He asked on second thought. He had instructed the students to pick a potion out of their book and brew it for their final exam.  
  
"It is the Singing Potion, sir... I thought the students were to test it, sir! I'm sorry if it makes you sing. It says here it's supposed to have the drinker sing a song about themselves and their feelings about their life..." Hermione said, cringing.  
  
"Oh bloody hell..." Severus said. "And i havent gotten an antidote realy yet..." Severus' mind blanked out and he found himself on top of his desk, kicking off all of his papers and singing.  
  
A screen appeared on the side of the classroom and showed images while he sang.  
  
A little boy about 8 years old with shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes was huddeled in a corner while a woman with waist-length black hair and icey blue eyes and a man with raven-black hair and brown eyes yelled at each other. The woman started to cry and the man started to throw things around.  
  
Snape stood on the desk and started to sway on his feet, but stayed standing and a microphone appeared in his hands. The room went silent.  
  
*Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down* The image now showed the same little boy about 11 years old in an old bed and the room he was in had all sorts of broken objects and mold all around him. Shouts were heard.  
  
"He's ELEVEN, Joseph! He is old enough to go to Hogwarts! The letter said so! You just need to get the money so we can get his supplies!" a female voice shouted.  
  
"Well, SUSAN, if you weren't ON YOUR ARSE all BLOODY day, we MAY have enough money! You'd actually know what the work WORK means!" a male voice, obviously 'Joseph' yelled back. *I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter*  
  
The sounds of glass breaking were heard. "I'm at home all day because I have a 11 year old boy and a 4 month old baby boy to take care of, JOSEPH! Sephuel cries all bloody day and Severus just stays in trouble! I'm going to die of a heart attack one of these days! There's too much pressure on me! I wish I would just die, but I can't! I couldn't do that... I wish I didn't have to stay here stuck with you! I wish I didn't have Severus BLOODY Snape or Sephuel the bloody baby all day long!" the woman yelled. Footsteps were heard and a baby's screams and shouts and a door slammed.  
  
*It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better*  
  
A pale baby was shown. His hair was matted with blood, but it was obvious the hair was supposed to be black. The baby looked an awful lot like Professor Snape and a boy was holding the baby. "Seph?" the boy asked. "Seph? Hello? Wake up, baby brother! Come on now, you've got to eat! Wake up!" the boy shouted. He started to cry. "He's dead, Sev." a male voice stated. It was Joseph. "Daddy, why is he dead?" Severus asked. "It...doesn't matter. You do not have a baby brother anymore, and you will be going to Hogwarts in September. I will be taking you." Joseph said, taking the baby away from Severus. "JOSEPH!" Susan called. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW,WOMAN!?" Joseph yelled, throwing the baby down next to Severus and stomping out the door. "He just threw you, Seph... He killed you!' Severus exclaimed. He picked up Seph and hugged him tight and started to cry.  
  
*Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!*  
  
"Susan, I am leaving. Permanantly. You were messing around with that bloody git Malfoy all night last night, weren't you? Wanted to have a Seph the Second, haven't you? You are a b****!" Joseph yelled.  
  
Severus heard a *slap!* and a door slamming shut.  
  
"Daddy!" Severus yelled, and opened the door. No one was there.  
  
"Severus, you will never see that man again if I can help it!" his mother yelled.  
  
Severus, the 12 year old, fell to his knees, put his face in his hands, and cried.  
  
*I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family*  
  
"Hello, Severus." a pretty red-headed girl said.  
  
"Hello, Evans." Severus snapped. He walked into the library and opened a book about Potions.  
  
"I heard there was gonna be a costume party in October." Lily said, opening a Charms book sitting beside Severus.  
  
"I will not be attending." Severus sighed.  
  
"Why not? It's supposed to be really fun!" Lily whispered excitedly.  
  
"Because attending means dancing, dancing means with someone else. Someone else means gossip. I do not like gossip and I do not want to go with anyone." Severus mumbled to Lily while reading.  
  
"Aw, Come on, Sev! It'll be fun! You can come with me! Third years can come and I wanna go!" Lily said, putting her hand on Severus' arm. "Please?"  
  
Severus sighed. "Fine, I will go with you." The scene changed.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Severus Snape, about 20 years old, stood before the desk.  
  
"Severus, Lily and James have died. Harry has survived, but Lily and James didn't." Albus said.  
  
Severus sat there in shock. Lily and James? Dead? Lily!? He did something only Albus had ever seen before. He cried.  
  
*In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better*  
  
A picture of a happy, smiling, family showed up on the screen, and then a picture of the dead baby, followed up by Severus in the corner as his parents yelled.  
  
*I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl {Snape said "Boy"} forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave...*  
  
The scene where Severus' father left played and the screen shut off. Everyone in the room was crying, either in understanding, or in sympathy.  
  
Professor Snape shook his head violently and it dawned on him about what he just did.  
  
"That was embarrasing." He stated, sitting down on his desk's corner and swinging his legs.  
  
"I'm so...so..s-s-s-sorry, Pr-Professor. I di-didn't know you would be-be tes-testing the po-po-potion!" Hermione sobbed. Ron and Harry both hugged her and she put her face in Ron's cloak.  
  
"It is very much okay, Miss Granger. It was inside me so long with no one to tell to, and it felt good to let it out. Thank you. 15 points to Gryffindor for the excellent potion and an extra five for the chocolate taste you added. Rather enjoyable in fact." Snape said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
Smiling?! Severus Snape SMILING!?  
  
The whole class was still crying openly.  
  
The images of Severus' baby brother, dead and bloody, the shouts, the glass, the little boy crying, and the older Snape crying haunted the school for the next week.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading this! I'm going to put a "SongFic" story up. It's going to be all songfics from various authors about various characters! Hope it's good! Please review! Thank you. 


End file.
